Rosario Vampire: Trouble Maker
by AkaneHotaru
Summary: Akane Hotaru struggles to contain Kichii as she goes through the halls of her new school. With other students distracting her, she loses sight of Kichii. What are Kichii's plans as she takes over the newspaper club and how will Akane stop this madness?


**Rosario Vampire: Trouble Maker**

AkaneHotaru

"Just like any other day," Kichii sighed to herself. "This is boring!" She sat in the library, reading the newspaper. She ignored the glares she was getting from the other students easily, annoying them with her shouting and mumbling.

"What are you going on about now?" Akane asked, sitting down across from her.

"I'm talking about this newspaper club!" she snorted while holding the paper up for her friend to see. Hotaru looked at Kichii with a raised eyebrow, showing no interest in the newspaper.

"Hotaru!" Yukari busted through the library door and one of the librarians sank further into a depression. Akane looked up in time to be tackled. They landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Kumuru is being mean to me again!"

Akane sat up with a heavy sigh. "Did you drop a wash tub on her head again?"

Yukari looked innocent, but Akane knew the little devil had started it out of jealousy. "No," Yukari sang.

"Kichii, help me up," Akane said, looking up to her friend. Her friend who was no longer sitting in her seat. Akane pushed Yukari off and stood up. "Oh God."

"Hey! That wasn't nice," Yukari whined. "Meanie."

"I have bigger problems to worry about." Who knew where Kichii had gone or what she could be doing. She was a hyper little chibi-fied girl who couldn't keep her paws off anything. Her "bright ideas" had often gotten them both in trouble, even when Akane hardly had anything to do with them.

Akane went up to the desk to ask the librarian if she had seen the shortie, but felt bad seeing her shrouded in darkness, almost dead from the ignorance she received from the students today. A small shudder working its way up Akane's back, she placed a book over the librarian's face, muttering her apologies.

Yukari was following close behind, clinging to the back of Akane's shirt. It was obvious the tall redheaded girl made Yukari look like a midget. She didn't mind it too much because she could depend on Akane to stick up for her when Kumuru was around. "Hotaru?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, now you want to be quiet," Akane said, rolling her eyes. "That poor librarian," she muttered sourly. "What do you want?"

"If you see Kurumu…"

"I know, I know. Protocol."

They continued to walk down the halls, looking for Kichii when they bumped into Gin. He looked up and down Akane and smiled. "Hello there. Forgive me, I wasn't paying attention," he said as he smiled, sparkles and all.

"Try to be more careful next time," Akane said simply and walked around him. "Pervert."

"I think he heard you," Yukari giggled as they walked on, hearing his soft growl.

"I couldn't care less."

"Watch out!" Kichii screamed as she came down some random stairs off to the right. Everybody screamed as a loud crash echoed through the halls, making some students turn their heads in curiosity. The three students lay in the middle of the hallway under a scooter. Akane was the first to sit up. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill us?" she shouted angrily at Kichii.

"I was bored and saw some kid parking his scooter and decided to steal it," she said with a shrug, as if anyone would do it.

"You…" Akane started, pointing her finger at Kichii.

"Hey, guys," they heard some heavy breathing from another student around the corner. "What cha doing?" he asked, drooling a little.

Yukari drop sweated and inched further behind Akane. "Who are you?" she asked, pointing her wand at the boy. He didn't answer and continued to breathe heavily. By now, all three were creeped out and inching away slowly. The boy blinked and they were gone, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Kichii laughed triumphantly. "We couldn't have made it out of there if it wasn't for me!" she exclaimed proudly. Akane closed her eyes and conked Kichii on the head, tilting her head in a slight depression. Yukari was lying on the ground, dazed and drooling slightly. She made a funny _ee-uh_ sound before sitting up a moment later, rubbing her head.

"Look what you did, shortie," Akane said, pointing to Yukari. "She fell off."

"It's not my fault she can't hang on to save her life!" Kichii shouted. "And stop calling me shortie!" she threw a small fit, her arms flailing about while Akane stared at her blankly, still poking in Yukari's direction.

"What's going on?" All three girls turned their attention to a voice they were familiar with.

"Tsukune!" Yukari was the first to tackle him. He fell back laughing and hugged her before standing up again.

"Just trying to control the little poptart here," Akane said brightly.

"Bipolar much?" Kichii muttered under her breath. "Stop calling me poptart."

Tsukune chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You guys better hurry to class, or you'll be late."

"Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away from me this time!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed hold of Yukari's ears.

"Ow, ow, stop it! Get your hands off me!" she shouted, trying to slap Kurumu's hands away.

Akane could have sworn she heard Kurumu purr in delight as she picked the kid up and swung her over her shoulder. "I'll be back." She started to walk off when Akane grabbed her arm.

"That won't be necessary," she said. "I will punish her for her actions," she continued, pausing. "After I punish you."

A shudder slid up Kurumu's spine and she spun around, her hand balled up in a fist. "Are you threatening me!" she yelled.

"Guys, guys…" Tsukune had his hands up as if to surrender while he drop sweated.

Kurumu threw Yukari on the floor and Kichii shook her head, muttering something along the lines of "so abused" and walked off again.

"What's going on? We have to get to class," Moka walked up behind Tsukune with that innocent look in her eyes that Kurumu hated so much.

"Then go!" she said simply, turning her hatred on the poor vampire.

Moka looked frightened one moment, and then annoyed the next as she grabbed Tsukune's arm and left for class. Tsukune waved at the girls with a funny smile on his face, looking apologetic yet thankful. "What'd she do to you?" Yukari asked Kurumu with a harsh look before running after them, swinging her arms around the front of Moka as usual, dragging along while boob-raping the poor girl.

"Little lesbian freak," Kurumu muttered before leaving.

Akane stood in the hallway for several moments with a blank expression. She looked around and started walking towards the stairs when she caught sight of the creepy stalker boy. She turned the other way with a shudder and decided to take the long way around. She wondered where Kichii could have gone, thinking about what crazy scheme she was planning next that would get both of them in trouble. Honestly, it didn't matter where Akane was, or what she was doing when Kichii made a mess. She could be in class, tutoring a student or taking a test and get in trouble. She let out a heavy sigh as she pushed open some double doors leading outside.

Kichii looked up from her bowl of ramen, staring back at Akane blankly. "What?" she asked with her mouth full. Akane shook her head and pushed her way through the doors. "Want some?"

"You know ramen makes me sick," Akane said simply. They started walking towards the other building in a heavy silence. Something that rarely occurred, but wouldn't last very long. Akane knew that once Kichii finished her ramen, she would be talking up a storm again. Talking about her newest idea of what they could do for fun. She sighed again and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"You're in Japan. Ramen isn't supposed to make you sick," she finally said, swallowing some ramen with a big gulp.

"I can't help what my stomach won't take," Akane muttered. Kichii threw the bowl behind her, hitting an innocent bystander in the head. He fell back and got up in the next instant, shaking his fist, shouting something about her being a mindless little twit.

She didn't hear him, or she pretended that she couldn't. Akane couldn't really tell, but it was moments like these that made her wonder what Kichii was really thinking about. She had a blank expression on her face as they walked, quiet without needing something to stuff in her mouth for once. "Kichii," Akane said quietly. "You know I love you, right?"

Kichii turned to look at her, her eyes widening. "Don't get all soft on me now! What's wrong with you?" she had to reach up on her tiptoes, but she managed to conk Akane on the head. "Anyway, I have an idea."

"I don't want to hear it." Akane picked her pace up a little and walked inside the building, heading for her classroom.

"The news has been really boring lately," Kichii managed to catch up, even though she was practically jogging. Akane kept her strides long and made good distance as Kichii kept talking. "I was thinking…"

"And I'm leaving." Akane stepped inside her classroom, closing the door in Kichii's face, not wanting any part of her "ideas".

Kichii stalked off in a shroud of darkness, a little cloud hanging over her head, drenching her in its tears of sorrow, wishing that she had someone to play with. She sighed heavily and yanked the cloud down and threw it across the school grounds, sending it up into the sky. It called after her, crying its tears. She rolled her eyes and ran to the newspaper club's meeting room.

"How is my wonderful class doing today?" Shizuka asked cheerfully as Akane took her seat. She glanced over at Tsukune, who sat across the classroom from her. He was bent over his desk, drop sweating as another student eyed him, licking his lips with a rather long tongue. Moka, who was oblivious to the other student, was poking him repeatedly from behind. Looking further back, Akane spotted Mizore. She was staring at Moka and Tsukune as well.

"Uh, Miss Nekonome?" a student said, raising his hand. "Your tail is showing again."

"Oh my!" Shizuka giggled, blushing as she hid her tail again.

Akane sighed. It was the same deal every day so far, and she was hoping for some change. Some _good_ change. She looked out the window, past Tskune's head, and spotted Kichii. She was storming around, waving her arms about like the little madwoman she was. She was holding some newspapers and Gin was standing in the background, talking to some girls. It wasn't a moment later that they slapped him and walked away, pointing their noses up in disgust. Kichii decided to take their place, handing him a couple newspapers. This made Akane smile briefly before wondering what they were doing together.

Tsukune finally fell out of his seat, looking as if he was dead. Shizuka gasped a little "oh my" and Moka pulled him back up, looking worried, and started poking his head. His eyes were rolled back in his head. Akane could almost see his ghost forming, spilling out of his mouth and rising up into the air to escape. "Tsukune!" she kept saying as she poked his head. He drooled a little in response.


End file.
